Unspeakable
by dejena
Summary: Who is this elusive person that Malfoy must transport?


"Unspeakable" 

By Dejena

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. 'nuff said.

Authors Note: Out of the need to stay not only warm, but also pitifully awake for my 30th hour, I've decided to come up with this tiny small plot. I'm afraid I'm not doing the plot much justice, but this shall do. Oh yes, the wonders of having a laptop during class. Oh of course I'm taking notes. Pssssh.

Ice, frost, and wet.

Draco was on a small quick mission, in the middle of the British icy winter. There was sleet and ice everywhere, in patches. It only served to make his job harder.

His job. One of the most vaguest, yet easiest job to accomplish ever since he became an Auror. The mandate of his mission stated for him to pick up a highly guarded Unspeakable, and deliver the Unspeakable to the meeting point.

When Draco had asked about this mystery Unspeakable, his Superiors immediately silenced him. His Superior told him sharply that this was their "...most important Unspeakable, the whole who holds the whole database of the past, future and present. This Unspeakable, this mystery, rarely ever talked. This ambiguous person only had fragments of their individuality left. This shell of a human was something other than human."

Then his Superior stopped, and readjusted his gaze on Draco. "You are not to speak to her. Just transport her to safety. No magic whatsoever, she's far to sensitive for that."

"No magic? Why me?" Draco groaned.

"None whatsoever. You were chosen because of your excellent ability to drive, especially in ice."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm an over glorified taxicab."

"Hardly. You have to protect her."

"From what? The Bogeymen?"

"She's a valuable asset to anyone who wants to gain power. She is the target of everyone."

-----

Draco drummed his fingers against his steering wheel, waiting for the elusive Unspeakable to arrive. The docks were covered in ice, but finally, a small ship docked, and a figure covered in black fur robes emerged with a small army of French Aurors, who naturally were freezing. Senile idiots.

Draco took another glance at the black robed Unspeakable, and saw that her hair was covered with a gray cashmere shawl. Underneath the shawl, he could tell the face was very pale, just as pale as a vampire. "The ministry must rarely let the Unspeakable out." Draco muttered out loud as he climbed out of the BMW.

"Hello." Draco said, greeting them, his Auror robes billowing around him. "This is the Ministry's Unspeakable, yes?"

The Auror's nodded and looked at the Unspeakable. She gave a very faint smile, and nodded. Immediately, all of the Auror's turned and left.

"Hi, I will be your over glorified taxi-cab driver today. My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said, feeling as if he was talking to a six year old. The Unspeakable had her shawl covering all of her hair, but he thought those freckles had looked familiar. Although she remained silent, it looked like as if she wasn't paying attention. It seemed as if she was paying attention to the exit of the parking lot, as if something was worth attention over there.

Draco sneered. He wasn't used to being ignored. "Do you even speak? Oh sorry, I forgot, you can't speak. The Ministry doesn't allow you to speak." He spat out.

The Unspeakable's eyes slowly moved back to Draco's. Silver met a mixture of brown and violet. He had never seen the swirling mixture before. Not even in his strict lessons from private tutors on how to recognize certain bloodlines. "Who is this woman?" Draco asked himself.

"A present." The Unspeakable said, pulling a small expensive carved box out of her robes. Draco took it from her hand, and was about to open it before the Unspeakable stopped him. "Don't open it. It's for later."

Draco blinked, and just nodded. Perhaps it was contraceptives. Yes, perhaps. He held the door open for the Unspeakable before climbing into the BMW M5 himself.

He eyed the Unspeakable, trying to place the odd feeling of recognition. Pulling his eyes off the Unspeakable, he made for the exit of the docks.

As Draco was nearing the exit, two cars turned on their headlights, with guns. "Guns?" Draco asked bewildered. He looked back at the Unspeakable. She nodded, and Draco felt the need to go forward. He blinked. Did she just send that to him? Shaking his head, he put his foot down, and went in-between the two cars. As the car was roaring to life, something else happened.

A Jeep was blocking the exit. Now, with one car trapping the exit, and two cars behind, Draco did the next best thing. Manage his way to the second hidden exit.

Unfortunately, he had to maneuver the car in-between the huge freight shipments, which just had enough space in-between for cars. With all three cars trailing after him, he managed to not get himself trapped, and he made left, right, left, right, straight and another straight turn.

But the cars - they were still behind him, and he couldn't shake them off.

Draco spotted a bridge up ahead. One that looked to have plenty of black ice. Draco smirked as he looked at the other cars, before turning traction control on. All he had to do was drive straight, and not accelerate nor decelerate.

But for some reason, two of the cars behind him lost control and went off the bridge. Dunderheads.

Still, that left the third car - the jeep.

Draco quickly ran through the destination and it's route through his head. Yes, he could speed away, but that was risky on ice. But no matter what, that junk of a Jeep can't make it. It would eventually have to tip, right?

So that's what Draco proceeded on doing. Only, the Jeep managed to keep up. He wasn't quite sure how to lose this Jeep anymore. A quick thought flitted through his head to purposely cause the Jeep to crash with the BMW.

"Where had that thought come from?" Draco asked himself softly. He glanced back at the Unspeakable. The Unspeakable looked back, and almost unnoticeably, lifted one perfect eyebrow.

Damn Unspeakables.

Yet, Draco felt compelled to slam on his brakes, feeling the BMW fishtail a little. The Jeep tried to swerve while hitting their brakes - a bad decision on such slick roads. The Jeep loomed larger and larger as it slid sideways towards the BMW.

With newfound reflexes, Draco immediately gave the car just enough gas to move out of the Jeep. The Jeep continues to hurtle towards the trees, but Draco didn't bother staying around.

After all, even though he was a wizard, he knew that Jeep wouldn't move after hitting the side road barriers.

-----

"There, the house is in sight." Draco mused to himself. He was just inches away to dropping off this Unspeakable, this very Unspeakable that creeped him out.

She was calm and collected throughout everything. She didn't even blink an eye at the possibility of someone dying. And she was tricky enough to plant seeds of thought in his head.

Draco pulled up in the driveway, and escorted the Unspeakable to the door before knocking. Immediately, oddly dressed wizard answered the door. "Come dear, we've been waiting anxiously for you. We have a welcoming gift for you! Thank you kind sir for transporting our lady. Now come along, don't you want to see what we have gotten for you?"

The oddly dressed wizard started to pull the Unspeakable away as Draco thought over those words. "Lady?" he thought. He glanced at the Unspeakable's eyes, which were focused on something of complete interest to her. The man was holding his wand wrong. Completely wrong. Like a muggle trying to act like a wizard. Another glance at the wand showed that it wasn't even a real wand. Just a fake piece of wood polished to look like one.

The Unspeakable's eyes looked up at Draco's, while still holding tight on his hand. Her eye was a molten pool of brown and blue, asking. Asking for help. "Come along dear, I know he's quite attractive, but I'm sure he's busy. Really, thank you sir for transporting her. You may leave now."

Draco nodded, and turned around to leave.

-----

"Too bad you have many uses, or we wouldn't bother being so kind bitch." The fake wizard said, once he dragged the Unspeakable to the other room. After struggling for a few moments while tying up the insanely calm and collected Unspeakable the fake wizard managed to get the ropes on extra tight. He then proceeded to put a gag on her.

The fake wizard grinned, and turned towards his cabinet to pull out a dirty syringe, full of a menacing yellow liquid. "I saved one just for you honey."

He made his way towards the Unspeakable, exposing the small of her arm.

Now, you must be wondering about Draco.

Where is he?

What did he do when he left the house?

Well, it said in his mandate that he had to transport her to a safe location. That meant rescoping this place. That fake wizard definitely didn't look familiar.

After he had left the house, he climbed up a railing and peered into one of the windows.

Two reputable seers were struggling on the ground, trussed like turkeys.

Something wasn't right. And that mysterious Unspeakable was in great danger.

-----

The needle was getting closer to the small of her arm as the Unspeakable looked up at the fake wizard and smiled lightly. The fake wizard, surprised at any movement from the motionless Unspeakable, fumbled and dropped the syringe.

As the fake wizard bent down to pick up his syringe, a creak of the floorboard was heard. The fake wizard promptly returned to full height, to see the driver, Draco Malfoy, ready for a fight.

They both started grappling at each other, the fake wizard giving a good punch to Draco's left eye. Draco could feel the adrenaline from the hit, and he immediately grabbed the nearest thing to him. A ceramic lamp.

He quickly raised it over his head, and brought it down hard on the imposter's head. Quickly after that, a thud was heard as the imposter fell down.

Draco looked at the Unspeakable, who then promptly smirked, total Slytherin style, at him. He raised an eyebrow, and set the lamp back down before releasing the Unspeakable's gag and bonds.

The Unspeakable pulled her shawl off her head while looking at him straight in the eye.

Bright red gleaming hair.

"Draco." She stated.

Draco couldn't do anything. His mind was a flash of images.

The last time he saw HER was when she was crying outside of Dumbledore's office.

The next day, he never saw her again.

Never was any mention made of her.

Everyone asked Gryffindor about it, but even Ron was at a lost.

Even her parent's were at a lost - but they seemed drugged in their reaction.

Then he remembered what his Superior told him:

"She's a valuable asset to anyone who wants to gain power."

"...Most important Unspeakable..."

"...Holds the whole database of the past, future and present."

"...fragments of their individuality..."

"This shell of a human was something other than human."

"...Unspeakable, this mystery, rarely ever talked."

""You are not to speak to her."

Then Draco blinked and looked again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny gave a soft smile. "Yes."

-----

After dropping Ginny off at the next safe house, Draco looked at the ornate box sitting in his passenger seat. Curious for clues on Ginny's personality, he opened the box and saw two items.

A letter.

And a vial of extra strength pain reliever and anti-swelling.

Draco touched his black eye and winced. He didn't even realize about his pain until now. Quickly he gulped the vial, and saw that the swelling, pain, and coloring were subsiding.

He then looked at the letter:

Dear Draco Malfoy,

You must be surprised. Life always gives us interesting turns. But figuring the first British person I have contact with was the last British person who saw me - before I left.

You remember that day. I was crying outside of Dumbledore's office.

I should hope that answers your questions. But can you answer mine?

I can't see your one true love. I can see everything, but that elusive mystery woman. Who are you going to fall in love with?

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley


End file.
